Gong Chang Sheng
}| }px |-|Child=File:LittleSheng.png}}}| }px |alias = Shu San Lu (by Dong Fang) Little Sheng (Wu Quong) Stinking Blind Man (by Yin Fei) |chakra = Lightning Heavenly Chakra |level = Purification (Early Stage) |age = 20 |birthdate = April 26, 3588 |gender = Male |height = 183 |status = Alive |association = Mysterious Inscription Sect (Star Disciple) |first_apperance = Chapter 18 }}A secondary character of the story. He is the star disciple of Mysterious Inscription sect and is blind. He has taken a liking to Xian Yun after Xian Yun saved him by returning him to his home after getting lost as a child. Appearance Chang Sheng has the appearance of a handsome young man with golden hair and pale blue eyes. He wears the uniform of Mysterious Inscription Sect which is comprised of a silky purple inner shirt, a rope waist belt,and a white garment coat cover on top. Personality Though Chang Sheng is calm and mature, he is quite naive when it comes to Xian Yun and act flirtatiously around him. He, for the most part, treats everyone roughly the same with the exception of Xian Yun who he clearly cherishes and thus, treats very well. Weapons & Abilities. * Swordsmanship: Chang Sheng is quite skilled with sword martial arts. He can even channel his Heavenly Chakra through it. * Lightning Heavenly Chakra: Chang Sheng possesses the heavenly chakra which is said to yield the highest potential in cultivation. He is lightning-natured and can conjure it up with his attacks. Story Gong Chang Sheng appears in Chapter 19 where he protects his fellow Mysterious Inscription Sect member from Yin Fei Xing's attack. After Fei Xing showed signs of persistence even when he pleaded for peace, Chang Sheng promptly attacked and pinned Fei Xing to the wall with his sword while pinning Xian Yun between his legs and pressing his (Xian Yun's) face on the ground. He is described by his other sect members during the encounter above as a once-in-a-thousand-years school prodigy, as he has completed the basics of cultivation at age 15, started core training 3 years later at age 18 and completed the golden stage only a year later, all of which are near-impossible feats for the average cultivator. Gong Chang Sheng's Gallery Chang Sheng|Gong Chang Sheng cursing Fei Xing for allegedly attacking Xian Yun. crash.PNG|Xian Yun crashing down from the roof of a restaurant onto Chang Sheng's lap. robe.PNG|Chang Sheng gifting a fire-resistant robe to Xian Yun as his garb was too revealing. woof.png|Chang Sheng's reaction to Fei Xing calling him Xian Yun's rabid dog. stabby.PNG|Xian Yun's horn-shaped hair tie stabbing Chang Sheng in the head. ass stab.PNG|Xian Yun's horn-shaped hair tie stabbing Chang Sheng in his rear after sitting down on Xian Yun's bed. struck.PNG|Chang Sheng getting heavily injured after being struck by Yi Xiang Feng's lightning bolt. tie.PNG|Gong Chang Sheng tying Dong Fang Xian Yun's hair. kiddie.PNG|Chang Sheng as a 10 year old child. ahh.PNG|Young Chang Sheng walking in on Dong Fang Wu Qiong as he sleeps with 3 women. n u t .png|Chang Sheng kicking Dong Fang Wu Qiong in the crotch after he groped his rear. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Inscription Sect